Weiss-ly Accused
by Rin and Miku Twins
Summary: Weiss is accused guilty of the murder of a student she didn't commit, and the evidence is very believable. When she tries to look to her friends for help find the answers to her questions, They've already been told everything, and they don't trust her anymore. How will Weiss deal with this, and who framed her? Please rate and review! (I suck at summaries.) Rated T just in case.


**A/N: To start things off, this is my first RWBY fic. There's going to be more chapters, so it's okay if what you want isn't in the first chapter. If you have any requests, you can inbox me if you want. Just because I get them doesn't mean I _will_ use them, though. Please review!**

**-Rin**

_Chapter One_

The light flashed on in Ozpin's interrogation room, causing Weiss to shield her eyes. She'd only been sitting in the dark room for around 5 minutes, but it was driving her crazy.  
"_What am I in here for, anyways?_"

That question hung up in the air as she wondered aloud. She was waiting for Professor Ozpin to come in, or maybe even Goodwitch. But instead she was trapped. Locked in a dark and small room, with a million questions crowding her head.

After a few minutes, she heard the door being unlocked and a figure stepped through the entryway.

Make that two, actually.

Ozpin and Glynda. They both walked right up to the table, Glynda lagging a little behind. Ozpin pulled the chair out from the table and sat down, while Glynda remained standing.

"So, Professor Ozpin." Weiss said nervously, her voice shaking. "Why am I in here? I have a research paper to do..."

Ozpin looked at Weiss with a straight face. "Forget about the paper, Ms. Schnee. We have something important to discuss with you."

Weiss opened her mouth to respond, but the stern look from Glynda made her do otherwise. Instead, she just looked down at the plain table in worry.

"There's been a recent...murder of a student here at Beacon." Ozpin ignored Weiss's expression, and carried on. "You know how much we care about our students here, right? You know and follow our safety policy?"

"Murder!? I'm sorry, Sir, I just don't know how this relates to me-"

"Can we have an answer?" Glynda interrupted, pushing her glasses higher up on her nose.

"I'm sorry." Weiss whispered. "Yes, I know about and follow the policies."

"Then, Ms. Schnee, you'd be able to explain this?" Ozpin said, his voice raising a little. He held up a picture of a student, with cuts across the stomach, face, and arms. The hair was slightly singed, giving the off the impression that fire magic had been used.

"Why are you showing me thi-"

Weiss stopped when Ozpin held up a new picture, this time of the same body with the same damage, although there was something more intriguing _under_ it.

Weiss's signature move, her semblance. Her glyph.

"I don't believe this.." Weiss murmured, and unexpected tears sprung to her eyes.

"All evidence points to you. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Ozpin said, narrowing his eyes. He took a sip of his coffee, his hands shaking.

"It wasn't me. It _couldn't _have been me." Weiss said, her eyes a mix of shock and fear.

"That's what the last student said." Ozpin said, apparently calming down. "I've notified your teammates about this. They may or may not still talk to you."

"Wha-"

"I've been debating whether to contact your father about this, Weiss."

_No, anyone but my father..._

"This is serious. If the media finds out about this, Mr. Schnee's company will be ruined."

"And if I did do it? Why aren't you sending me to jail?"

Ozpin just stared at Weiss coldly, and then stood. His posture clearly lacking for a man of such composure.

_Has he been losing sleep over this?_

"I'll release you at sunrise. You can spend the rest of the night in here, where you can't hurt anyone else."

"We'll be keeping an eye on you."

Ozpin turned his back, and walked through the door with Glynda following.

Weiss groaned as she heard the door lock again.

_It wasn't me! Why would he even assume..._

_Who framed me?_

_Will my friends talk to me?_

_Is he going to tell father?_

_Why isn't he sending me to prison?_

These questions pulled at Weiss's sanity. She'd talk to her friends tomorrow to see if they knew anything about it.

The next morning, Weiss stood and checked the door. Like Ozpin said, it was unlocked. She stepped out into the hallway, making her way to her dorm. It was close to 6:00 in the morning, so she knew that her teammates would probably be awake.

She slowly opened the door, stepping into the room. Ruby, Yang, and Blake were sitting on their respective bunks, talking about what sounded like a funeral. They stopped immediately as Weiss walked in.

"Uh...hi?"

They continued to stare with what appeared to be scared looks and say nothing.

"Ruby? Yang? Blake? What's wrong?"

Finally, Ruby spoke.

"You...y-you...k-killed..."

Weiss glared at her.

"You actually believe Ozpin? You, of all people, believe _**I**_ murdered someone."

"Why wouldn't we believe him? He showed us the evidence. Now get out, you killer." Yang said, raising her voice. All of the sudden, she stood up, shoved Weiss out of the dorm, and shut the door.

Weiss put her back to the door, sighing. She slid down to the ground at put her head to her knees. _Who would frame me like this? What did I ever do to them?_

She had yet to realize that the answers to her questions weren't as difficult to answer as she thought.

**A/N: So that was it for Chapter One! I hope you like it :) Thanks for reading**

**-Rin**


End file.
